


'No'

by NarcissaDracoist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaDracoist/pseuds/NarcissaDracoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never been told no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'No'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little short thing cause I felt like I should post something xD I hope you enjoy it and remember to review and tell me what you think ;)

Getting her way was almost always easy for her. If she was ever denied something, she would get whatever it was another way. More times then not though, people would willing give anything to her. For she was a woman that held the most beauty a single person could ever posses; not to mention she was cunning and extremely intelligent. Three qualities that could be lethal in the right person. And lethal didn't even begin to describe her, she was truly ruthless. She had no worries or cares, free from a life of being tied down because she had manipulated enough people. Sure her ignorant parents had tried to marry her off to some homely fool, but she had gotten out of it. She knew she was destined for great things. Things a husband would never allow her to do, to accomplish. She was a black bird that only longed to fly in the moonlight. No husband would ever allow that; she would be made to stay home with his little brats and play wife. She didn't want that, that was not her. And as always, she got her way. On a rare occasion her mother dared to tell her no, but daddy fixed that right away for her. Daddy was a silly man, infatuated with his little girl. She was sure most knew about what she got up to with her father, even when her mother was in the next room, but they had too much class to say anything.  
She hadn't been denied a thing until she had met him. But when he told her 'no' she could do nothing about it. Daddy could not convince him otherwise, he wouldn't even think about it. Strangely enough, she didn't think she minded too much. He was a gorgeous man who seemed to always get his way, just like her. He had followers, servants, they did everything he said without question, even calling him 'My Lord'. The title suited him. He was a lord, a master, she would go as far as saying he was a god. He had immeasurable power, he was immortal; or so he claimed. She was perfectly fine when he told her no, and she would never ask for it again.  
Until she asked for him.  
No matter what he said, or anyone else, she wanted him. Needed him. He could get her everything she ever wanted. It was the only time she would go against him when he told her 'no'.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! :)


End file.
